Alucard vs Inuyasha and Sessomaru
by vampKing1995
Summary: The great vampire Alucard is sucked through a strange portal and transported to anceient, Feudal Japan. While there, he runs into a new being.


_Alucard vs. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha_

In a twist of fate and time, the greatest agent of the Hellsing organization, Alucard, has been sucked into a portal that's bended time, space and dimension, sending him back five hundred years. He lands in a most unexpected place: the Feudal Era of ancient Japan…

_What a strange place, _he thought, his red trench coat billowing around him as he wanders the night through a dark forest. Hidden within his jacket are his two pistols. His favorite one, the Jackal, never left him. It was a powerful weapon. With his vampire heightened senses, he could smell many strange scents.

A full moon is in the sky as he stumbles upon a village. He's rather thirsty, and the smell of human blood is too good to pass up. Although he can detect another, stranger scent among them, he quickly sneaks into the village undetected. A beautiful woman with strange armor is his target.

She carries an unusually large boomerang and a strange little cat like creature. He can smell blood and death upon the boomerang. _A female warrior, _he thought with a sly smile, shadowing her every movement. As he does, he notices she's leading him away from the village. _A clever one at that, _he added.

Quickly he twirls around and throws her weapon. He easily manages to dodge it and pulls out his silver gun. He glances around and sees the boomerang coming back. Just as he's about to leap out of the way, an arrow pierces his leg and a monk throws tags at him.

Alucard snarls in pain and tries to remove the arrow, but then the boomerang rips him in half. "Serves you right," the monk says. As he takes a step forward, one of the arms rise and aims the gun at him.

"Miroku, get down!" a woman screams. But she was too late. The hand wielding it pulls the trigger, and the bullet tears through the monks, Miroku's, shoulder. He screams out in pain as his left arm falls off. Quickly, Alucard brings himself back together and aims at his head. Before he can, he hears the sound of an arrow being notched and leaps to the other girl, sinking his teeth deep into throat. "No, Sango!" Miroku and the archer girl scream together. Within seconds, he drains her and turns to face them.

"What the hell…are you?" the monk pants. "What kind of demon are you? I've never met one…like you…"

Alucard looks at him strangely and asks, "Demon? You think I'm a demon? No, monk, I'm no demon." Then, with a sly smile, he adds, "At least not in the way you assume. My name is Alucard, and I am a vampire."

"Kagome…what's a vampire? Do you know what he's talking about?"

"Yes," the girl says, appearing beside him. She has long, raven black hair that seems to blend in with the night and large, beautiful eyes. "A vampire is a creature that desires human blood to live. I never thought they were real, though. But you must've come from the future. No one here makes guns, let alone a gun like that."

Before they can say anything else, Alucard smells that strange smell again and quickly drops to the ground. A long, white haired man dressed in all red clothing skids across the ground. He has claws and fangs, along with dog ears on his head. "Inuyasha…" Miroku says.

"Where's Sango?" he asks quietly, his hand resting the hilt of his sheathed sword. Kagome points behind Alucard and Inuyasha freezes. Glaring at him, he growls, "Who and what the hell are you? How dare you attack my friends?" Drawing his sword, it quickly transforms as he leaps at Alucard.

"Interesting sword you have," the vampire replies, firing at Inuyasha. He uses his sword to block them and swings. Alucard appears beside him, the barrel of his gun aimed at Inuyasha's head. Just as he's about to fire, an arrow pierces his hand.

"You will _not _kill Inuyasha," the girl named Kagome says. Alucard spots a small figure hiding behind her, and with quick speed, releases another bullet. The projectile pierces the small form, and then explodes. "No, Shippo!" all of them scream. Inuyasha's blade slashes down his body viciously. Smirking, Alucard shoots him in the left shoulder, his body already beginning to mend itself. They all look at him in surprise.

"This is pretty fun," the strange figure says. "I think I can have some fun you. Tell me, what are you?"

"I'm the one who'll kill you," Inuyasha snarls, seeing the wind scar form in front of him. Quickly swinging his sword, as his blade pierces it, he roars, "Wind Scar!" and five scars shatter across the ground as they surge towards Alucard. He smirks, and doesn't even try to dodge it.

The attack rips his body apart, piece by piece, scattering him everywhere. Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku sigh in relief…until they see it all coming back together. "What the hell?" Inuyasha mutters.

"No…it can't be…" Kagome and Miroku stutter.

"Nice attack," Alucard says, finally fully coming back together. "Tell me what you are, and I'll consider fighting you with full strength, on equal terms." He pulls out both is guns. "When I say equal terms, I mean I won't use these." The black one seems more lethal to all of them, as he hadn't used it.

Grunting, Inuyasha says, "Fine. I'm a half breed. I'm half human and half demon. Now I have something to ask you. Who the hell are you, and why won't you die?" Inuyasha growls.

"As I've told your friends, my name is Alucard. You can't kill me because I have more than one life. I've drained humans dry, and taken their lives." Grinning, he puts his guns in their holsters. But before he can do anything, a new figure appears.

"Sesshomaru?" they all gasp.

Sesshomaru appears between them, eyeing the wounded human, his wounded younger brother and the new creature he'd been tracking. Having heard most of the conversation, Sesshomaru says, "If you want a fight, I'll give you one." He slowly draws his sword, Tenseiga.

"Are you and he related?" Alucard asks him. "The two of you smell alike. Although you don't smell like a human. I'm assuming you're a full demon, then. Well, this should be fun. Hopefully you two can give me an enjoyable fight." Making a strange symbol with his hands, Alucard says, "Releasing control art restriction systems levels three, two and one. Situation A—The Cromwell approval is now in effect. Hold releases until targets are silenced." Red eyes seemed to open all over his body, and things seemed to come out of him.

Inuyasha feels a small shiver of fear as he watches this creature. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, feels intrigued. _What is this creature? Never before have had I met something like him, _he thought. Suddenly, a black dog leaps between them and tears into Miroku.

He screams out in pain as the beast quickly begins devouring him. As Inuyasha turns to help him, Sesshomaru leaps at Alucard. He swings his sword, and manages to cut him. _So he isn't of this world. Not a human, nor a demon. Nothing I've encountered compares to him. _A fist slams into Sesshomaru's stomach, knocking all the air from his lungs.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha snarls, leaping forward. He swings at Alucard, hoping to slash him in half. But instead he catches the blade barehanded and slams a fist into Inuyasha's skull hard. He howls in pain and takes a step back. Quickly Alucard ducks down as Tenseiga slashes by where his neck was. Another creature bursts from his body and lashes at Sesshomaru's left arm.

To Alucard's surprise, Sesshomaru doesn't have a left arm. "Pay attention. I'm your opponent too, you know!" Inuyasha growls, sending a barrage of crystal like needles soaring at him. They all rip through him easily and then Sesshomaru leaps forward, slashing his legs off.

To everyone's surprise, Alucard begins to laugh. "Are you mocking me?" Sesshomaru asks darkly.

Then he feels pain as Alucard grabs his wrist and squeezes. He growls and slashes the hand off, leaping back a few feet. The body of Alucard melts into a pool of pool of blood. But Inuyasha and Kagome notice that the blood from Miroku and Shippo is being sucked towards him as well. "SHIT!" Inuyasha roars, his blade turning black. Within moments, Alucard is standing before them, once again fully regenerated. "Meidou Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha adds, opening a portal to the underworld.

Alucard leaps back a few feet, wary of the attack. He studies carefully, watching as the things it touches get swallowed up. A blade pierces his stomach, and then rips through his side. "You really are a nuisance. What does it take to kill you?" Sesshomaru says.

Alucard slams his elbow into Sesshomaru's stomach and then, bringing him closer, bites into the full-fledged demons neck. Inuyasha and Kagome both watch in horror as his older brother is killed. Unable to stand by and watch, Inuyasha leaps at Alucard and, using what's left of his brother's demonic aura, says, "Backlash Wave!"

The attack slams into Alucard the moment he tosses away Sesshomaru's dead, drained corpse. The attack quickly rips and tears and shreds him to tiny pieces. Lifting his sword up again, he adds, "Wind Scar!" and sends another attack to destroy the pieces.

"Did you think I could be killed by such a weak combination?" Alucard asks from behind him. Fear surges through Inuyasha as he whirls around. A hand plunges into his chest while the other hand slaps Tessiaga from Inuyasha's hands. Alucard's hand completely plunges though Inuyasha and out his back. He coughs up a mouthful of blood and Alucard kicks him away, turning to Kagome.

"Your next, woman," he says, slowly approaching her. She begins scurrying back, grabbing her bow and arrows. Quickly notching one, she turns to face Alucard. She releases when he's only three feet away.

Unlike all the demons she's killed, he didn't die. He simply regenerated, and finally grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up off the ground. But, before he can bite her, his arm is slashed off. Alucard turns to find a new, darker Inuyasha standing before him. _What is this? _Alucard thought. _The smell of his blood has changed. There isn't the slightest trace of human left. He smells entirely like a demon. But how? _The answer was obvious to him. Inuyasha's demon nature had taken over when he was on the verge of dying. Now, he'd transformed into a full demon.

"Don't you dare…_hurt her_," Inuyasha snarled, turning to face Alucard. His eyes are now all blood red, with bluish green in the middle. Dark purple streaks are on his face.

Remaining silent, Alucard calls both of his familiars. "Come, Inuyasha. Let's settle this little duel of ours. Demon verses vampire," Alucard says, eyeing the new creature before him. Which leaps at him with incredible speed. The slam into each other hard, the ground beneath them is crushed by the sheer force of it.

Inuyasha throws his head back and prepares to bite Alucard. But, before he can, the dog bursts from Alucard's body and rips his throat open. Inuyasha gags on his own blood and falls to the ground. "You and your brother did put a good fight. This was the most fun I'd had in a long time. Goodbye, Inuyasha."

Once he's finished with Inuyasha, he turns to find Kagome. But…she's nowhere to be seen.


End file.
